dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Tad Carney * Captain Kane Antagonists: * "Killer" Casca Locations: * ** deserted factory district | StoryTitle7 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler7_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker7_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza | StoryTitle9 = Big Top, Episode 10 | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler9_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker9_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing9 = | StoryTitle21 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis21 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer21_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler21_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker21_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka | StoryTitle13 = Ned Brant | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler13_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker13_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle4 = Jane Arden | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer4_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler4_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker4_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden | StoryTitle5 = Lena Pry | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lena Pry | StoryTitle16 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis16 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer16_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler16_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker16_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle11 = The Bungle Family | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler11_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker11_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle15 = Slim & Tubby, Episode 10 | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler15_1 = John J. Welch | Inker15_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle3 = Off the Record | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler3_1 = Ed Reed | Inker3_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle16 = Off the Record | Synopsis16 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer16_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler16_1 = Ed Reed | Inker16_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing16 = | StoryTitle20 = Off the Record | Synopsis20 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer20_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler20_1 = Ed Reed | Inker20_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing20 = | StoryTitle14 = Hawks of the Seas | Synopsis14 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) | Writer14_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler14_1 = Will Eisner | Inker14_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Gallant Knight | Synopsis6 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) | Writer6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville, the Gallant Knight Supporting Characters: ** his outlaw army *** 50 archers *** pikemen Antagonists: * King Melrot ** two thousand soldiers * Baron Borek ** his soldiers Locations: * ** Borek's castle ** Melrot's castle Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle19 = Clip Chance at Cliffside | Synopsis19 = | Writer19_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler19_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker19_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle8 = Archie O'Toole | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler8_1 = Will Eisner | Inker8_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * King Gil O. Teen, the First ** Sneezheim, his secretary ** other flunkies and minions Other Characters: * Pyromanian soldiers * Pyromanian civilians Locations: * Central Pyromania | Notes = * The Clock: ** In this issue, we learn the Clock's alter ego as Brian O'Brien, and that he maintains many sanctuaries throughout the city. ** The Clock tells "Killer" Casca that in his whole career he's never killed anybody so far. This is not true. * Off The Record by Ed Reed appears in three places in this issue. * Also appearing in this issue of Feature Funnies were: ** Exciting Adventures: "Dropped Over Four Miles" by Terry Gilkison ** Flossie by Al Zere ** "Pirates Ahoy!" (text story) by Charles B. Driscoll ** Puzzle Phun by Don DeConn from Wags (UK)(Editors Press, 1937 series) ** Screen Snapshots: "Madge Evans" by Bernard Baily ** Strange As It Seems: "The First Landing Place of Columbus" by John Hix ** They're Still Talking: "Ty Cobb's Stealing Home in a World Series Game" by Bob Zuppke & R.W. Depew ** They're Still Talking: "Walter Johnson's Three Game Series With the Yankees" by Bob Zuppke & R.W. Depew ** Toddy by George Marcoux | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #10 July 1938, entire issue }}